A Birds Nest
by stickybunn
Summary: This isn't actually a Harvest Moon fic and I'm sorry about that, however there is no category for World's Dawn, a new game on Steam that has drawn influence from Harvest Moon! Once there is a subcategory I will move it. Jillian looks for a new start and finds herself in the den of a kind Sparrow. Rated M for future chapters.


"Fantastic view, isn't it?"

The voice drew me out of my trance. I blinked, turning towards the man behind me, a small smile on my face.

"Yep, that's the beautiful town of Sugar Blossom."

I looked back over the small bay ahead of me and gazed at the small town, dimly lit by the setting sun. Lights started to flick on in the houses.

"Your new home."

* * *

I let out a loud sigh as I sat down onto my bed. Apollo sat at my feet, staring up at me. "Hey there, boy. It sure was a busy day today, huh." He yapped and started to wag his tail. "Yeah, yeah. I know what you want." I stood up and walked over to the small container next to a dog food bowl. As I opened up the kibble container, Apollo barked and shoved his nose inside.

"Ah ah! Be a good boy and _sit_!" I said firmly; he sat down patiently, his tail wagging a mile a minute.

After filling up his food and water bowls, I sat down at the old, small table in the center of the room and took a bite of the stale bread I had with me. 'I guess this'll have to do for now.' I looked at the grapes I had found on my farm and let out a quiet chuckle.

"Well, at least the land is bountiful. There's food all over the place!"

Finishing up my meal of bread and grapes, I changed into my pajamas; a simple white tank top and green silk shorts. I laid back in bed and grabbed the piece of paper that I'd been avoiding off of the side table. On it read the named of all the villagers in the town. I groaned and crushed the paper in my hand.

Barley, the mayor of Sugar Blossom, had given me this list and told me to go and meet everyone in town. Usually, that would be an easy task for any other person. I, however, was not any other person. I had terrible issues with talking to people I don't know. Sure, it was a small village, but still. They were all close knit and I was just a stranger, invading their town…

Obviously they didn't think that way, and I was just being paranoid again, but I couldn't help it, that's just how my brain worked. Ever since…

I sat up quickly in bed and shut off the bedside lamp and covered myself with the thick blanket. It smelled old and kind of dusty. 'I'll have to buy a new blanket later.' Apollo lay at my feet, already fast asleep. Soon my eyelids drooped, completely worn out from the long day, and I was asleep.

* * *

I awoke early the next day, the early morning sun filtering in through my windows. I sat up after laying there for a few minutes and stretched. I could tell it was going to be another long day. Apollo was still sound asleep next to me.

"Hey you, get up! It's a new day, so let's make it the best we can! … Or something like that."

He stirred and looked up at me then yawned. He rolled back over onto his back and was back asleep. Huffing, I got out of bed and walked to the food container. "Want breakfast, Apollo?" Instantly he was jumping off the bed and walked over to his food bowl. While he was scarfing away his food, I looked at the half loaf of bread on the kitchen counter.

"You'd think they'd at least give me a refrigerator… I guess that's the first thing I should get? Or maybe a chicken to I can get some eggs and some food daily… but then again, I don't even have a frying pan."

I sighed and shrugged. I'd worry about it later. While taking a small bite of the bread I walked over to my clothing chest and threw on my plain blue tank top and white sleeveless cardigan, and my blue jean shorts.

I did bring some essentials with me, such as my toothbrush, hairbrush, some simple cosmetics and toiletries, as well as a small collection of books I had back from the city. 'I wonder if there's a book store anywhere around here… The library is closed so that's not an option.' I thought to myself as I went through the mindless task of brushing my hair. I threw it up into two low pigtails, and was off, Apollo at my heel, as always.

As we passed the house next to mine, a young man spotted us. Inwardly I groaned. Exactly what I _didn't_ want happening.

"Hello! You must be the new farmer, Jillian!" He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. One of the most notable things about him was the scar on his left cheek.

"Uh… hi. Yeah I'm the farmer. What's your name?" I asked, my voice coming out hardly louder than a murmur.

"I'm Hunter! I work here at the Craftshop with my uncle, Benjamin! Seein' as you live right there, I guess that makes us neighbors, huh! Sorry if you get woken up by the noise, almost every morning I'm out here chopping wood." He smiled and laughed. He was quite the noisy guy… I could tell he was the type to never sit still for very long. Totally not my type.

"Oh uh don't worry about it, I didn't hear anything this morning… Well, uh, I have to get going. Busy day, being so new around here and all…" I said, starting to turn away.

"Well, hang on, now! Since you're so new, why don't I give ya a little tour of the town! C'mon, it'll be fun!" A small part of me died inside.

"Oh, no, I don't think that's, uhm… necessary. I can find my way just fine." I said, forcing a smile on my face. I didn't want to seem mean at all, I'd just rather not be near him for that long. Just this single conversation with him was wearing me out.

He looked disappointed, and for a moment I thought he was going to insist he take me, but instead he shrugged. "That's alright, my uncle wanted me to finish some things around here anyways. Maybe next time!"

"Yeah, next time," I said, turning away. A few feet later I looked over my shoulder and called out, "Have a nice day!" I hoped he heard me over the sound of the splitting wood. Oh well. Apollo pranced ahead of me, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. Well, at least he was happy. The air here was so fresh, so different, from the smoggy city air that I came from. It was nice.

* * *

After hours of wandering the city, and meeting countless people, I sat down on a bench and let out a loud sigh. That only left a few people, Brynn, Orion, and Sparrow.

"Sparrow… What an interesting name," I said out loud. I pulled a few grapes out from my bag and tossed them into my mouth. My stomach growled loudly. I was hungry, but really couldn't afford to spend any money on food, especially after I had purchased some seeds from the local farm. The woman who ran it, Violet, was nice enough to give me a watering can for free. The people in this town were quite nice, as a few of them had given me some free items.

Once I felt a bit rested, I stood up and started to walk towards the town Inn, which also served as the town bar. I grimaced. Bars were not my sort of place at all. Too noisy, with too many people trying to invade your personal space… I shivered and stepped inside, telling Apollo to sit and be a good boy. Thankfully it had opened only an hour ago, so it wasn't too busy. I walked up to the counter and spoke to a man with green hair and a green mustache.

"Uh, hello, sir. Are you Orion?" I asked quietly, twiddling my thumbs. I kept looking around, trying my best not to make direct eye contact.

"Ah! Yes, I am! You must be Jillian. It's nice to meet you. Are you enjoying life here yet? I know you've only been here a day, but…"

"Er, yes, I am. It's very quiet, unlike the city I'm from."

"Yes, I imagine if we were in the city right now, this bar wouldn't be this empty," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, this kind of bar is actually… do-able, for me," I said, once again scanning over the people in the bar. Including myself, there were five other people in the bar. I tried to remember their names… Demetri, the… Second mayor? Or something like that… Paxel, the man who escorted me to the town, was selling things at a small booth in the corner of the Inn, the other green haired boy, Indigo, Orion, and who I imagined to be Brynn. It was actually a place that I could be in and not feel totally overwhelmed.

Orion laughed again and smiled. "Well, if there's anything you need let me know."

"Thanks," I said, smiling back. He was actually nice and a bit more mellow than some of the other people in the town. I liked him. I took a deep breath and turned towards where a blonde haired girl was wiping a table down. I walked over to her, and said a small 'hello'. She smiled at me.

"Hiya! I'm Brynn. You're… the new farmer, right?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just saying hello to everyone in town."

She nodded and looked back down at the table she was cleaning. "Well, since you're here, why don't you have a drink?"

I fumbled for words. I hadn't eaten much at all the past few days, and drinking would probably be a very bad idea. "No, I uh… I think I'm okay really I mean I'm just meeting everyone I don't think tha-"

"Oh, come on! Live life, take it easy! Just have a drink!" she said, already walking away from me and to the bar. "It'll be on me!"

I sat down at a table, my hands shaking. I really, really shouldn't be having a drink… It's not like I've never been drunk before, but not eating will surely get me drunk fast. As Brynn was behind the bar mixing my drink, Paxel walked over to the table I was at. "Good evening, Jillian."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Evening."

"I see that Brynn has convinced you to have a drink."

I grimaced and looked back at her. "I wouldn't say she convinced me… more like… made up my mind for me."

He chuckled and sat down. "Yeah, that's Brynn for ya." He looked at her and called out, "One for me too, alright?" Brynn nodded and smiled.

My heart sped up. I didn't want to have a drink with him. I didn't want to have a drink with anyone! Brynn walked over with the two drinks and set them down in front of us. "Here ya are! Drink up~" I swallowed hard. Paxel grabbed his drink and clinked it against mine. "To you starting your new life here!" he said, then started to drink. I took my drink in my hands. I was going to be sick. As I took a swig from the glass I screwed up my eyes. I can't believe I'm doing this...

The drink was surprisingly easy to get down. Usually I gagged and had to choke down the drink, however this was quite fruity and sweet. Before I knew it I had chugged the whole thing. My cheeks were red and hot, and already I felt the warmth moving down my body. Ahhh I knew I'd get buzzed easily today… Paxel looked surprised but pleased.

"We got ourselves a drinker here!" I blushed hard and pointed my finger at him. "No! Don't… don't callmethaaat I'm not a drinkerer!" I said, my words slurred. Shit. I wish I'd eaten more today. Paxel just laughed and chugged his drink down as well. "Brynn! One more round!"

…

Two rounds later and I was just about passing out. I wish I could say no to people easier, or at least speak my mind. Well, now I was speaking my mind, a bit too much. "I'm so nervous being here! I jusss... don't know what I'm gonnaaaaa…" I felt like I was on the edge, about to pass out. I quickly stood up and almost fell over. Paxel threw some money on the table and took my arm. "C'mon, I'll uh… help ya home," he said, smiling, as he lead me out of the bar.

"I can (hic) do it muhself, dank ya very much!" I said, seeing stars. He just smiled wider and opened the door for me. I was happy I was being held up at least, or I'd have face planted as soon as I took my first step outside.

I recall seeing a blue haired man a little ways down the road walking towards us, then all was black. I heard Paxel yelling my name and the sound of feet pounding on the ground, like someone was running.

"Jillian!"


End file.
